


fnafhs random shit because im unstable

by andrewhussiespussy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's High School (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy
Summary: yes im coping
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. i want a baby

**freddy**

"oh."

"just to hangout with?"

**fred**

"come here."

/

"so do i."

"knock you the fuck up."

**bonnie**

"im baby."

**chica**

"a baby baby?"

"a human baby or a small furry whiskered baby?"

**fox**

"get me a pizza and ill think about it."

**golden freddy**

"i promise after i graduate hygiene school i will give you a baby. i will give you as many babies as you want. i cant wait to get you pregnant. i cant even imagine the amount of pure happiness that will overwhelm me. youre the woman of my dreams and youre going to be the best mother to our babies. i love you so much, babygirl."

/

"really?"

**toddy**

"we're lesbians."

**bon**

"yes maam."

**joy**

"okay on my way!"

/

"where are you gonna get one?"

**meg**

"no you dont."

"thank you."

**usagi bon**

"we're lesbians."

/

"oh."

"just to hang out with?"

**loon**

"im baby."

/

"yes maam."

**puppet**

"we have to focus on game of thrones."

"do i sound like im joking."

**mai**

"a girl in my class is pregnant."

"i can ask her if you can lease it."

"or rent it."

**springtrap**

"oh."

"just to hangout with?"

/

"give me a week."

"what color?"

/

"you already have the dog."

/

"okay on my way!"

/

"like for lunch?"

/

"lets go talk about it in bed, yeah?"

/

"come here."

**deuz**

"come here."

/

"so do i."

"knock you the fuck up."

**onnie**

"oh."

"just to hangout with?"

/

"yes and you will get one."

"but the nuggets."

/

"okay on my way!"

/

"its called a breeding kink."

**oxy**

"eat shit im not putting a demon inside you."

/

"mine?"

"aquamans."

/

"so do i."

"knock you the fuck up."

/

"oh my god."

"steal one."

/

"i want anal."

/

"come here."

/

"its called a breeding kink."

**maggie**

"we're lesbians."

/

"oh my god."

"steal one."

/

"no you basically still are a baby."

**fede**

"really?"

**felix**

"no."

"wait but dont ask another guy ill do it."

**abby**

"lets go talk about it outside :)"

**lily**

"do you really want one?"

**towntrap**

"good for tax returns.'

/

"oh."

"just to hang out with?"

/

"give me a week."

"what color."

/

"yes and you will get one."

"but the nuggets."

/

"its called a breeding kink."

/

"come here."

**eak**

"yes and you will get one."

"but the nuggets."

**owynn**

"you want a baby? when im trying to take over the world?"

**cami**

"okay."


	2. pride hcs bc im sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> default dances

freddy - transman bisexual (he/him)  
fred - cisman bisexual? heterosexual? (he/him)  
bonnie - transman biromantic asexual (he/they)  
chica - ciswoman bisexual (she/her)  
fox - transman bisexual (he/him)  
golden freddy (fredrick) - cisman heteromantic asexual (he/him)

toddy - transwoman bisexual (she/her)  
bon - transman bisexual (he/him)  
joy - ciswoman bisexual (she/her)  
meg - ciswoman bisexual (she/her)  
usagi bon - ciswoman bisexual (she/her)  
loon - transman biromantic asexual (he/they)  
puppet - transman biromantic asexual (he/they/it)  
mai - ciswoman biromantic asexual (she/they/it)

springtrap - cisman bisexual (he/they)

deuz - transman bisexual (he/him)  
onnie - transman biromantic asexual (he/they)  
oxy - cisman bisexual (he/him)  
maggie - transwoman bisexual (she/they)

fede - cisman bisexual (he/him)  
felix - transman bisexual (he/him)  
lily - transwoman bisexual (she/they)  
abby - ciswoman bisexual (she/they/it)

towntrap - transman bisexual (he/him)  
eak - cisman bisexual (he/him)  
owynn - transman bisexual (he/they)  
cami - ciswoman bisexual (she/they/it)


	3. reactions 2 being called daddy uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehe

**freddy**

"hahaha _what_ "

**fred**

"hell yeah shawty"

**bonnie**

"are you like, sure..."

**fox**

"haha nice"

**golden freddy (frederick)**

"hahaha _what_ "

**bon**

"just this once"

**loon**

"hahaha _what_ "

**puppet**

"hahaha nice"

**springtrap**

"hahaha nice"

**deuz**

"hell yeah"

**onnie**

"hahaha nice"

**oxy**

"hell yeah shawty"

**fede**

"hahaha _what_ "

**felix**

"hahaha nice"

**towntrap**

"are you like, sure"

**eak**

"haha nice"

**owynn**

"HAHAHA NICE"


	4. swearing

**freddy**

has not said fuck before, can so if desired

**fred**

regularly says fuck

**bonnie**

has not said fuck before, can so if desired

**chica**

has sworn off saying fuck but has said it at some point

**fox**

regularly says fuck

**golden freddy (frederick)**

has sworn off saying fuck but has said it at some point

**toddy**

regularly says fuck

**bon**

regularly says fuck

**joy**

has not said fuck before, can so if desired

**meg**

has sworn off saying fuck but has said it at some point

**usagi bon**

has not said fuck before, refuses to say it

**loon**

legally cannot say fuck

**puppet**

has sworn off saying fuck but has said it at some point

**mai**

has not said fuck before, can so if desired

**springtrap**

has sworn off saying fuck but has said it at some point

**deuz**

regularly says fuck

**onnie**

regularly says fuck

**oxy**

regularly says fuck

**maggie**

regularly says fuck

**fede**

has not said fuck before, refuses to say it

**felix**

regularly says fuck

**lily**

legally cannot say fuck

**abby**

has not said fuck before, can so if desired

**towntrap**

has sworn off saying fuck but has said it at some point

**eak**

regularly says fuck

**owynn**

regularly says fuck

**cami**

has not said it before, can so if desired


	5. john mulaney? this is him right

**freddy**

"in terms of instant relief, cancelling plans is like heroin"

**fred**

"eat ass, suck a dick and sell drugs"

**bonnie**

"you could pour soup in my lap and id probably apologize to you"

**chica**

"you could pour soup in my lap and id probably apologize to you"

**fox**

"eat ass, suck a dick and sell drugs"

**golden freddy (frederick)**

"in terms of instant relief, cancelling plans is like heroin"

**toddy**

"eat ass, suck a dick and sell drugs"

**bon**

"you could pour soup in my lap and id probably apologize to you"

**joy**

"you could pour soup in my lap and id probably apologize to you"

**meg**

"in terms of instant relief, cancelling plans is like heroin"

**usagi bon**

"you could pour soup in my lap and id probably apologize to you"

**loon**

"you could pour soup in my lap and id probably apologize to you"

**puppet**

"you could pour soup in my lap and id probably apologize to you"

**mai**

"in terms of instant relief, canceling plans is like heroin"

**springtrap**

"eat ass, suck a dick and sell drugs"

**deuz**

"eat ass, suck a dick and sell drugs"

**onnie**

"eat ass, suck a dick and sell drugs"

**oxy**

"eat ass, suck a dick and sell drugs"

**maggie**

"in terms of instant relief, cancelling plans is like heroin"

**fede**

"in terms of instant relief, cancelling plans is like heroin"

**felix**

"eat ass, suck a dick and sell drugs"

**lily**

"you could pour soup in my lap and id probably apologize to you"

**abby**

"eat ass, suck a dick and sell drugs"

**towntrap**

"in terms of instant relief, cancelling plans is like heroin"

**eak**

"eat ass, suck a dick and sell drugs"

**owynn**

"eat ass, suck a dick and sell drugs"

**cami**

"you could pour soup in my lap and id probably apologize to you"


	6. ok their energy uwu

**freddy**

sad dick energy

**fred**

big bitch energy

**bonnie**

sad hoe energy

**chica**

sad bitch energy

**fox**

dumb dick energy

**golden freddy (frederick)**

big hoe energy

**toddy**

big hoe energy

**bon**

dumb dick energy

**joy**

dumb bitch energy

**meg**

sad hoe energy

**usagi bon**

dumb hoe energy

**loon**

big dick energy

**puppet**

sad dick energy

**mai**

sad bitch energy

**springtrap**

big dick energy

**deuz**

big dick energy

**onnie**

dumb dick energy

**oxy**

big dick energy

**maggie**

big bitch energy

**fede**

dumb dick energy

**felix**

big hoe energy

**lily**

sad hoe energy

**abby**

dumb bitch energy

**towntrap**

dumb dick energy

**eak**

big hoe energy

**owynn**

big bitch energy

**cami**

sad bitch energy


	7. horny supportive shitposter

**freddy**

supportive 

**fred**

horny

**bonnie**

supportive shitposter

**chica**

supportive

**fox**

horny shitposter

**golden freddy (frederick)**

supportive

**toddy**

horny 

**bon**

supportive shitposter

**joy**

supportive

**meg**

supportive

**usagi bon**

supportive

**loon**

supportive

**puppet**

supportive shitposter

**mai**

shitposter

**springtrap**

supportive shitposter

**deuz**

horny supportive 

**onnie**

horny shitposter

**oxy**

horny shitposter

**maggie**

shitposter

**fede**

supportive

**felix**

horny supportive

**lily**

supportive

**abby**

horny supportive

**towntrap**

supportive shitposter

**eak**

shitposter

**owynn**

horny

**cami**

supportive


	8. when no clean dishes

**freddy**

eats with bare hands

**fred**

eats with bare hands

**bonnie**

would rather starve than do the dishes

**chica**

washes the dishes

**fox**

would rather starve than do the dishes

**golden freddy (frederick)**

washes the dishes

**toddy**

washes the dishes

**bon**

gets take out

**joy**

washes the dishes

**meg**

washes the dishes

**usagi bon**

washes the dishes

**loon**

washes the dishes

**puppet**

washes the dishes

**mai**

would rather starve than do the dishes

**springtrap**

washes the dishes

**deuz**

gets take out 

**onnie**

eats with bare hands

**oxy**

eats with bare hands

**maggie**

washes the dishes

**fede**

washes the dishes

**felix**

washes the dishes

**lily**

washes the dishes

**abby**

eats with bare hands

**towntrap**

washes the dishes

**eak**

gets take out 

**owynn**

would rather starve than do the dishes 

**cami**

washes the dishes 


	9. "hey babe can u get me pads"

**freddy**

gets every brand just in case

**fred**

asks what pussy size you wear

**bonnie**

sends a pic of styrofoam and asks "is this it"

**chica**

gets the pads like a regular girlfriend

**fox**

asks what pussy size you wear

**golden freddy (frederick)**

gets every brand just in case

**toddy**

asks what pussy size you wear

**bon**

gets distracted and gets everything EXPECT the pads

**joy**

gets the pads like a regular girlfriend

**meg**

gets the pads like a regular girlfriend

**usagi bon**

"babe said she was on her period so i am too! its uterUS"

**loon**

gets every brand just in case

**puppet**

asks what pussy size you wear and gets every brand just in case, plus hes also like "babe said she was on her period so i am too! its uterUS"

**mai**

gets every brand just in case and is like "babe said she was on her period so i am too! its uterUS!"

**springtrap**

gets the pads like a regular boyfriend

**deuz**

asks what pussy size you wear

**onnie**

asks what pussy size you wear and is like "babe said she was on her period so i am too! its uterUS"

**oxy**

asks what pussy size you wear

**maggie**

gets the pads like a regular girlfriend 

**fede**

gets distracted and gets everything EXPECT the pads

**felix**

"babe said she was on her period so i am too! its uterUS"

**lily**

gets every brand just in case

**abby**

"babe said she was on her period so i am too! its uterUS"

**towntrap**

gets every brand just in case

**eak**

asks what pussy size you wear

**owynn**

asks what pussy size you wear

**cami**

gets the pads like a regular girlfriend 


	10. what soap they use

**freddy**

bar soap

**fred**

bar soap

**bonnie**

body wash

**chica**

bar soap

**fox**

soap?

**golden freddy (frederick)**

body wash

**toddy**

body wash

**bon**

bar soap

**joy**

bar soap

**meg**

body wash

**usagi bon**

body wash

**loon**

body wash

**puppet**

soap?

**mai**

soap?

**springtrap**

body wash

**deuz**

bar soap 

**onnie**

bar soap

**oxy**

body wash

**maggie**

scrub

**fede**

bar soap

**felix**

bar soap

**lily**

body wash

**abby**

bar soap

**towntrap**

body wash

**eak**

body wash

**owynn**

body wash

**cami**

bar soap


	11. "ayo can i copy ur homework"

**freddy**

"yeah sure"

**fred**

read 5:55 pm

**bonnie**

"yeah sure"

**chica**

"ill help you with it!"

**fox**

"bold of you to assume i did the homework"

**golden freddy (frederick)**

"ill help you with it!"

**toddy**

"lol nope"

**bon**

"yeah sure"

**joy**

"ill help you with it!"

**meg**

"lol nope"

**usagi bon**

"ill help you with it!"

**loon**

"yeah sure"

**puppet**

"bold of you to assume i did the homework but yeah sure ill help you with it"

**mai**

"bold of you to assume i did the homework but sure :)"

**springtrap**

"yeah sure"

**deuz**

"yeah sure"

**onnie**

"wait we had homework???"

**oxy**

"lol nope"

**maggie**

"yeah sure"

**fede**

"wait we had homework???"

**felix**

"yeah sure ill help you with it"

**lily**

"ill help you with it!"

**abby**

"wait we had homework???"

**towntrap**

"yeah sure"

**eak**

"bold of you to assume i did the homework"

**owynn**

"lol nope"

**cami**

read 5:55 am


	12. men (every man gets pegged)

**freddy**

gets pegged, respects women, stupid as all fuck

**fred**

gets pegged, stupid as all fuck

**bonnie**

gets pegged, respects women

**fox**

gets pegged, respects women, stupid as all fuck

**golden freddy (frederick)**

gets pegged, respects women

**bon**

gets pegged, respects women, stupid as all fuck

**loon**

gets pegged, respects women

**puppet**

gets pegged, respects women

**springtrap**

gets pegged, respects women, stupid as all fuck

**deuz**

gets pegged, respects women

**onnie**

gets pegged, respects women, stupid as all fuck

**oxy**

gets pegged

**fede**

gets pegged, respects women

**felix**

gets pegged, respects women

**towntrap**

gets pegged, respects women

**eak**

gets pegged, respects women

**owynn**

gets pegged, stupid as all fuck


	13. "i eat bees"

**freddy**

"why"

**fred**

"i dont care"

**bonnie**

"what do they taste like"

**chica**

"why"

**fox**

"thank u kanye, very cool!"

**golden freddy (frederick)**

"HUH"

**toddy**

"why"

**bon**

"thank u kanye, very cool!"

**joy**

"why and what do they taste like"

**meg**

"why"

**usagi bon**

"why"

**loon**

"HUH"

**puppet**

"same"

**mai**

"same"

**springtrap**

"what do they taste like?"

**deuz**

"what do they taste like?"

**onnie**

"same"

**oxy**

"thank u kanye, very cool!"

**maggie**

"thank you kanye, very cool!"

**fede**

"HUH"

**felix**

"why and what do they taste like?"

**lily**

"why"

**abby**

"same :3"

**towntrap**

"huh"

**eak**

"why"

**owynn**

"thank you kanye, very cool ::::)"

**cami**

read 5:55 am


	14. drinking from a water fountain bb

**freddy**

fills up bottle and drinks from that

**fred**

licks the tap, doesnt even need a drink

**bonnie**

fills up bottle and drinks from that

**chica**

brought 5 water bottles so this wouldnt happen

**fox**

drinks straight from the tap

**golden freddy (frederick)**

fills up bottle and drinks from that

**toddy**

brought 4 water bottles so this wouldnt happen

**bon**

fills up bottle and drinks from that

**joy**

fills up bottle and drinks from that

**meg**

fills up bottle and drinks from that

**usagi bon**

fills up bottle and drinks from that

**loon**

dehydrates if alone; fills up bottle and drinks from that if usagi (or you idk) is there

**puppet**

fills up bottle and drinks from that

**mai**

drinks from the puddle of water on the floor

**springtrap**

drinks straight from the tap

**deuz**

fills up bottle and drinks from that

**onnie**

fills up bottle and drinks from that

**oxy**

licks the tap, doesnt even need a drink

**maggie**

fills up bottle and drinks from that 

**fede**

fills up bottle and drinks from that

**felix**

fills up bottle and drinks from that

**lily**

fills up bottle and drinks from that

**abby**

drinks from the puddle of water on the floor

**towntrap**

fills up bottle and drinks from that

**eak**

drinks straight from the tap

**owynn**

fills up the bottle and drinks from that

**cami**

fills up the bottle and drinks from that


End file.
